


Un vezzo da pirata

by Nykyo



Series: New New Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era da quando era ancora il Primo che il Corsaro lo sapeva: la morte avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo – raggiungerla, ora come ora, dato il sesso della sua ultima incarnazione – in qualunque momento e in qualunque strana galassia sperduta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un vezzo da pirata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Questa doveva essere una drabble o al massimo una flash fic per [l'albero delle drabble sul DW ](http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com/901.html#comments)e invece si è allungata, come tutte le cose mie XD Pazienza, solo che a questo punto non posso postarla anche nella community. Resta però il riferimento alla frase della bella drabble di **Geilie** che fa da propmpt e che vi consiglio di leggere. La trovate appunto sulla community
> 
>  
> 
> Indovinate a chi è dedicata questa one shot? ;D

**Un vezzo da pirata.**

_In qualsiasi momento sarebbe potuta morire in qualche strana galassia lontana (Geilie)_

 

Era da quando era ancora il Primo che il Corsaro lo sapeva: la morte avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo – raggiungerla, ora come ora, dato il sesso della sua ultima incarnazione – in qualunque momento e in qualunque strana galassia sperduta.

Per una come lei esistevano mille morti possibili, su un infinità di mondi tutti  più o meno stranieri.

Al riguardo aveva sempre avuto una sola certezza, quella che alla fine perfino lei avrebbe dovuto ammainare le vele per l’ultima volta e che le sarebbe successo con l’elsa della spada tra le dita e con una bestemmia tra le labbra.

Presto o tardi, perfino lei sarebbe arrivata “oltre i confini del mare”, per dirlo in quei termini marinareschi che aveva mutuato dagli umani e che le si addicevano tanto.

Dopo quattordici vite non aveva dubbi al riguardo, ma non ci era mai andata tanto vicina come nel naufragio della HMS Surprise.

 _Dios!_ Che vascello quello! La perfetta riproduzione di una nave che ai tempi del Grande Corso aveva volato sui mari del sud alla ricerca di vele francesi e di gloria in battaglia. Lunghe fiancate affusolate e scure, tre alberi snelli e una prua fatta per fendere il mare con la leggerezza di una lama sull’acqua.

La sua emula interstellare, però, era stata ancora migliore.

Il Corsaro l’aveva abbordata e catturata esclusivamente per il gusto di farlo. Abbordare navi – belle navi, navi che solcavano i flutti o la via lattea con la leggerezza un po’ sconcia di una carezza appena accennata sulla pelle nuda – era divertente e, di tanto in tanto, anche parecchio remunerativo.

L’essere inseguita dall’ammiraglia della flotta stellare a cui il vascello in questione veniva sottratto faceva parte del gioco. Idem poteva dirsi di una eventuale battaglia.

I cannoneggiamenti le erano sempre piaciuti. Anche solo il rumore le metteva allegria. Subirli non la spaventava, riusciva solo a esaltarla, facendole correre più svelto il sangue nelle vene, accendendolo come si sarebbe dato fuoco a un miccia.

Il naufragio era un’eventualità da mettere in conto, così come la possibilità di non sopravvivere, malgrado il fatto di appartenere a una razza capace di rigenerarsi e di risorgere dalla morte più e più volte.

Beh eccola lì, ancora viva, senza nemmeno aver cambiato corpo e carattere.

Era ancora il Corsaro. Era ancora donna. Era ancora la Quattordicesima se stessa.

Lei e la sua spada non erano ancora state spezzate.

Non altrettanto poteva dirsi dello scafo della Surprise. Un peccato, ma era così che chiudevano la loro carriera le migliori navi da battaglia.

Quanto a lei era stata tratta in salvo quando meno se l’era aspettato. L’Acheron era sbucata fuori dal nulla, come un fantasma dalla nebbia, proprio mentre la Surprise iniziava a bruciare e a avvitarsi su se stessa.

La Quattordicesima non ricordava altro che l’ombra dell’altra nave che entrava nel suo campo radar, parandosi tra lei e la flotta imperiale, mentre la Surprise bucava l’atmosfera di chissà quale pianeta. Non ricordava lo schianto finale, né come era stata soccorsa.

Si era appena svegliata in un’infermeria piccola ma incredibilmente attrezzata. Si era scoperta ancora viva e libera da vincoli, catene o legacci.

Le era andata fin troppo bene, _verdad_.

Non era stata fatta prigioniera dagli imperiali, e non si era nemmeno dovuta rigenerare, anche se non aveva mancato di pagare un prezzo.

La sua gamba sinistra non esisteva più.

Al suo posto i cerusici della Acheron avevano innestato all’altezza dell’anca un arto bionico di ultimissima generazione.

Il Corsaro non aveva mai visto prima un modello simile.

Tra pirati protesi come quella non erano infrequenti, ma di solito erano lisce, asettiche, quasi oscene nella loro totale artificialità.

I medici di bordo, però, dovevano essere dotati di notevole estro o di conoscenze così peculiari che perfino lei non ne era al corrente.

La sua nuova gamba robotica infatti pareva intarsiata.

Una infinita serie di scanalature simili a intricati  simboli grafici stilizzati la decoravano dal piede in su. Ce n’erano ovunque, tranne che nelle giunture che contenevano fasci di cavi somiglianti a nervi e a tendini.

C’erano figure astruse perfino sulla placca che fungeva da ginocchio.

Ognuna di quelle scanalature formava un cerchio. Non ce n’era uno che avesse esattamente le stesse dimensioni dell’altro. Circoletti minuscoli, grossi cerchi grandi come un pugno con altri cerchi all’interno, grappoli di glifi tondi attaccati l’uno all’altro poco più in là. Alcuni erano concentrici, altri si sovrapponevano con quelli che avevano accanto creando un interminabile, intricatissimo merletto.

La protesi sembrava essere stata incisa e decorata per il mero gusto di renderla unica e bizzarra.

I disegni che componevano il decoro tra l’altro assomigliavano così tanto alla lingua madre del Corsaro da lasciarlo affascinato e stupito, colpendolo dritto al cuore.

Con precauzione ma anche con una voglia matta di sperimentare, la Quattordicesima provò a muovere la sua gamba nuova di zecca.

Scoprì che era perfetta, si comportava esattamente come un arto vero. La mosse ancora, con minor cautela. Piegò il ginocchio, fece compiere una rotazione al piede e scalciò contro l’aria.

Era incredibile. Ma la cosa più sorprendente fu vedere la protesi animarsi di luce e colore. Un liquido fuoco blu prese a scorrere di circolo in circolo fino a illuminare ogni simbolo e intaglio.

Era come avere le vene sopra la pelle e poter guardare il sangue che le riempiva. Era strano, mirabolante e fantastico. Era sexy!

Al Corsaro venne da ridere e lo fece, tirando la testa all’indietro e sparpagliando riccioli un po’ sudati sul cuscino della branda su cui era sdraiata.

Che cosa folle: una Signora del Tempo con una gamba artificiale.

Avrebbe potuto farsi ricrescere una gamba vera in qualunque momento.

Nessuno che conoscesse bene la fisiologia della sua razza avrebbe mai pensato di usare una protesi e, invece, il chirurghi della Acheron erano stati così bravi da creare un simile gioiellino e da riuscire a innestarglielo, ma non abbastanza da accorgersi che aveva compiuto un’operazione del tutto inutile.

Quel pensiero era abbastanza comico da far sì che il Corsaro continuasse a ridere per un bel pezzo.

Sentiva dolori in tutti i muscoli e doveva essere stata per ore in una sorta di coma naturale o indotto. Aveva qualche tubicino che spuntava qui e lì dalle braccia.

Un lenzuolo la copriva tutta, tranne la gamba bionica e da quest’ultima si dipartivano cavi di diversi diametri. Erano attaccati a curiosi macchinari e molti si erano tesi fino a staccarsi quando lei aveva deciso di testare la protesi.

 _Sangre_! Le avevano sul serio attaccato una gamba bionica.

Doveva essersela vista proprio brutta, ma l’avevano rappezzata a dovere.

Mentre ci pensava le venne di nuovo da ridere.

Piegò un'altra volta la gamba, guardò la luminescenza blu guizzare diventando più forte e sorrise scoprendo i denti bianchissimi in un sogghigno un po’ folle e un po’ feroce.

Perché no? Era il Corsaro, in fondo, sarebbe stata una cosa da pirata.

La scelta fu fatta in un battito delle lunghe ciglia arcuate.

Era il Corsaro, sì, e avrebbe potuto strappar via tutta quella ferraglia e ricostruirsi una gamba di carne. Nel peggiore dei casi, essendo ancora molto debole, le sarebbe toccato rigenerarsi ma, alla fine, avrebbe potuto fare a meno della protesi.

Avrebbe potuto, già, ma non l’avrebbe fatto.

La protesi le piaceva. Le conferiva ancora più carattere, era un vezzo che le si addiceva.

Era deciso: la gamba bionica sarebbe rimasta.

La Quattordicesima si mise a sedere come meglio poteva, accarezzò la superficie della sua nuova coscia meccanica e si godette il contatto con il materiale metallico ma per nulla gelato.

Era il Corsaro e, gamba più gamba meno, era ancora vivo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni riferimento/citazione/omaggio al film Master and Commander è assolutamente voluto!


End file.
